gravity falls
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: danielle dipper and mabel have been best friends since birth and evan live together . but when the threesome get shipped to a sleepy old town gravity falls Oregon things get crazy . and what about danielle who is in love with dipper will she make it especially cause the paranormal activity guess we will have to wait and see
1. the arrival

DANIELLE ok let me explain who i am . i am danielle evergreen ...yes the tree i am 12 the same age as my two bffs dipper and mabel pines ... another tree i am a singer well trying to be one . our family's are bffs to so we all live in the same house but we all have separate rooms well our parents do . me dipper and mabel share the huge basement it has tv video games a fridge a microwave a sofa like 20 bean bags outlets for electronics and 1 bedroom. i sleep on one side dipper sleeps on the opposite side and mabel sleeps in between and the door is on the other side . and another thing that only me and mabel know I AM I LOVE WITH DIPPER . our parents said gravity falls was a getaway so i thought i would tell dipper there but when the time was right . sorry i am taking up a whole chapter ok sorry here is the story. i woke up as happy as ill ever be it was summer vacation and that night our parents had told us the plans me and mabel had to pee like every 5 seconds just to contain our happiness . "dipper" he looked up still dreamy i still continued "how can you be sad today" he looked at me "how can you not no video games for the whole summer and we are being stuffed onto a bus and shipped off to a sleepy town" i rolled my eyes and started laughing . "what" he asked "i mean you are looking on the negative side you need to think like us" i pointed to mabel . "summer romance adventure it may be a small sleepy town but every one has secrets and plus we still get our phones " he looked at me i walked up and took his hand "i am saying this as a friend psychology studies say if you think on the negative side you will be miserable as crap so DUDE GET HAPPY" we all laughed then he smiled "you know what your right know lets go have some fun in gravity falls" we all ran all over the place until we were all packed . we had just finished all the good byes and i will call you every nights i stood in front of the bus with all five of my bags . i had on a lace shirt and jean shorts and black sneakers and a high pony tail with my signature pine and ever green charmed necklace dipper had a red shirt and a dark blue vest and jean shorts and his signature brown star hat and mabel has new signature sweaters every day but today she had on a pink shooting star sweater and jean shorts and black shoes with a blue head band . i stepped on the bus mabel was up dancing so i grabbed the seat beside dipper i was by the window so i laid my head on the window and the cold sting felt soothing . i started singing story of my life "written in these walls are the story's that i cant explain my heart stays open but sits here empty for days" i then sat up and looked at dipper "sorry" i said "its ok your good" he replied i rolled my eyes and blushed then the driver yelled out "OK WE ARE AT GRAVITY FALLS" . 


	2. the book

DIPPER "hey kids" he looked at me and said "i cant believe that you guys still live together " i rolled my eyes . we have been here for an hour and i feel un safe like in the woods i feel like i am being watched . mabel on the other hand was behind the counter whispering to herself then a boy read out loud "do you like me yes definitely absolutely" he looked around a ran out of the shack . "mabel i know you are in your boy crazy phase but i think your over doing it on the crazy part " i heard danielle laughing and when i turned around she was talking to the boy he looked into her . i started sweating i just did not like the thought of her dating . i saw her wave and walk back into the shack i looked away .mabel was looking at a huge eyeball and she tried to touch it and then Stan smacked her hand "no touching the merch" he said she pulled her hand back an pouted . Stan came back out holding signs and said "ok who wants to hang up signs in the creepy part of the forrest "we all groaned then he said "ok any many miny you" he pointed at dipper "what" dipper said "grunkle Stan when ever i am in those woods i feel like i am being watched" Stan just rolled his eyes "not that monster nonsense again i told you kid that stuff is dreamt up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that" he pointed to a guy giggling and playing with a bobble head Stan . then Danielle walked up "hey i will go with dipper" she said "i don't care"Stan said she turned to me "lets go" she said and she ran outside . soos and Wendy both laughed i ran after her . i caught up to her and i tapped her shoulder she jumped and shrieked and punched me in the stomach . i grabbed my stomach and fell to the ground "what the crap was that for" she gasped ' OOOH MY GOSH i am so sorry" she grabbed my arm and helped me up and her hands felt like pure electricity . i stood up and we walked "hey you go left and ill go right" i said she nodded then i heard a crunch stone grinding and a scream i panicked and then shook all ideas from my head . i hammered a few signs and then i tried to hammer one more and the tree was metal i tapped it and then i pulled it and a small door opened . it had a machine with two levers in it . i pulled one and nothing happened i pulled the second one and a big hole opened in the ground i looked inside . it was a book it had six fingers with a 3 in the middle i sat down . and read out loud ."i cant believe it has been six years since i started studying the strange and mysterious wonders of gravity falls ... my suspicions have been confirmed i am being watched i must hide this book before he finds it remember in gravity falls TRUST NO ONE" "trust no one" i mumbled to myself ."HEY what are you reading some kind of nerd thing" mabel popped up and yelled ."AAAAAAAA uhuhuhuhu its nothing" i said "uhuhuhuhu its nothing" she mocked "what your really not gonna show me" she sounded offended i looked her in the eye "ok we need to go some where private" i said and on our way to the shack we heard another scream i turned it was danielle her ankle was swollen and red she was on the ground . i ran up "danielle are u ok' i asked she looked up mad " what the crap do you think " i helped her up she squeaked every step she took . we got back to the shack it was little and should be gone tomorrow or 30 minuets idk . 


	3. MABLES GOT A WHAT NOW ?

DANIELLE my ankle was better in 30 minuets but i was still freaked at what happened earlier . i was walking and a hole opened up and i fell and hurt my ankle but i found a book it had six fingers and a 4 on it it was creepy . i was in the den reading while dipper was reading and then Stan walked in and said "whatcha reading kid" he stuffed the book behind a pillow and so did i . dipper pulled open a random magazine and said "gold chains for old men magazine " "thats a good issue"he replied . then mabel came in "heeeey family come meet my new boyfriend"she yelled "hello" i almost sang "and whats your name"dipper said mabel's boyfriend just stood there and then said"uuuuh i am normal MAN" mabel walked up "he means norman" dipper just sitting and staring said "ok norman are you bleeding" i looked and it did look like blood . "its jam" he groaned "I LOVE JAM look whats going on here" mabel yelled . "so you wanna go hold hands and what ever" norman groaned "ooooh norman" mabel blushed "well ok don't wait up"she ran off . dipper grabbed the book and ran up stairs i followed with mine . i closed the door behind me "dipper i have to tell you something very important " i was gonna spill my love to him then i chickened and pulled out the book " i found this in the hold i almost broke my ankle in and i know you have 3" we then sat and talked and all the sudden he screamed out "ZOMBIE" he screamed then soos was standing there when he said "i don't know if he is a zombie or i am just going crazy""its a dilemma for sure " soos said ."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" me and dipper were sweating and screamed . "WHAT THE FREAKING CRAP SOOS" i yelled he giggled and said . "look dude i believe yo but you need proof plus i am always noticing weird stuff in this town like the mail man pretty sure that dudes a werewolf " i knew he was right "soos like always your right" dipper said soos looked up"my wisdom is both a blessing and a curse "he explained then Stan yelled out "soos the portable toilet is clogged" "i am needed else were" he said walking into shadows . "ok then" i said "dipper go get proof and meet me back here" he smiled "ok brb" he ran off ONE HOUR LATER " come on lets look at the footage " i said . 


	4. HELP

DIPPER "mabel we need to talk about norman" she turned with a smile " i know isn't he the best check out this giant smooch mark he gave me" she turned her face to show a huge red mark on her face "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"i screamed . "hahaha" she laughed "gullible it was just an accident with the leaf blower" "mabel norman isn't what he seems " i pulled out the book she gasped "do you think he is a vampire" guess again"i said "shabam" i put it on a page she made a weird face . i looked at it and it was on the gnomes page "oops sorry" i flipped to the zombie page "shabam" i yelled "a zombie really this isn't funny dipper " she said "remember what the journal said trust no one" we had talked about it earlier . "what about me you can trust me beep bop " she said as she put in star earrings i finally yelled "MABLE HE IS GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAINS" "dipper" she glared cold and hard "i am going on a date at 5 o clock and i am going to be adorable" she shoved me hard "and he is going to be dreamy"she shoved me harder "and i am not gonna let you ruin it with one of you crazy CONSPIRACIES"she shoved me out of the door and slammed it in my face i walked down stairs "how did it go"danielle asked me she stood up i heard a loud pop she screamed and fell the the floor . i ran over she was holding her ankle "sorry i guess its not fully healed" she stood up and winced with pain i grabbed a ice bag and handed it t her . "thank you " she smiled "any time "i replied then i sat beside her in the chair we had to sit kinda close . i played the tape "maybe soos is right i don't have any real proof" just then norman had his arm around mabel and his hand fell off he bent down behind her back and stuck his hand back on "I WAS RIGHT. i yelled .the chair fell back and me and danielle ran off "STAN" we looked over and he was busy . then Wendy drove up on the golf cart "WENDY I NEED TO BORROW THE GOLF CART SO I CAN SAVE MY SISTER FROM A ZOMBIE" she tossed the keys to me and said "try not to hit any pedestrians" and walked off i smiled for a minuet then i turned and danielle did not look to happy . she jumped in the drivers seat and said "ok i need the key" i tossed it to her . she popped it in the cart and hit the gas we took off then soos stopped us "dudes take this for the zombie "he handed me a shovel "thanks" i said "oooh and take this in case you see a piñata " he handed me a bat and as we drove he yelled "BETTER BE SAFE THAN SORRY" and once out of sight we took off . mabel shrieked "HELP ME" i freaked out i stuck my head out "DONT WORRY MABLE I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THAT ZOMBIE" i screamed back"DIPPER" danielle shrieked she pulled me back in right before a tree went by were my head would have been.


	5. gnomes really ?

DANIELLE we pulled up and i moved to the back seat i could not help thinking that dipper loved Wendy . i heard mabel say "norman tuned out to be a bunch of gnomes" and later "you guys are butt faces" i knew i had to go so i grabbed the bat and ran i smashed one it took like 50 hits but after that it shattered like glass i knocked away the hostile looking gnomes then i saw dipper and mabel run so i jumped into the cart as they took off . mabel yelled "hurry before they follow us " he just rolled his eyes "yeah seeing their little legs run those suckers are tiny " the we heard giant foot steppes . i turned a screamed at the sight i had just seen one huge gnome chasing us we all screamed . dipper told me all that happened on the way i laughed but then a army of gnomes flew on top of the cart . "dipper be a safe driver" i yelled as i climbed to the top then i heard "ILL SAVE YOU DIPPER" then i saw his hat go flying . i swung the bat and shattered a gnome in one shot the i knocked the others off . the cart flew on its side i got slammed into the shack every thing was blurry . i just laid there then i heard screaming and "WHERES GRUNKLE STAN" it was dipper . my vision cleared and i stood up to hear "MABLE MARRY US OR WE WILL DO SOMETHING CRAZY" she stepped up " i have to do it " dipper looked over "what no" she stepped up "MABLE NO" i shrieked she then whispered "just trust me guys" "what ' me and dipper said at the same time ."just trust me" she looked sweet so i backed up my eyes got watery dipper turned and his eyes glittered to . "alright jeff i will marry you " mabel said "hot dog" jeff said he walked up and put the ring on mabel "badabingbadabam lets go get you back in the forrest honey " so much anger swirled inside i took off but got jerked back by dipper "trust her" he said i nodded then mabel said "you may now kiss the bride " my heart beat sped up i tried breathing to calm me but dipper had his arms around me and that was good enough . about that time mabel and jeff were about to kiss when she pulled out the leaf blower and sucked him up me and dipper gasped "this is for lying to me" "and this is for breaking my heart" she pulled reverse "ooow my face " he yelled "and this is for messing with my brother " she turned to dipper and said "wanna do the honors" he walked up and let me loose i ran and smashed 5 gnomes while they shot jeff out "I WILL GET MY REVENGE" he yelled and he flew off . gnomes flew every where so we walked towards the mystery shack mabel stopped and said "i am sorry dipper " he looked at her "for what you saved our buts back there" "i guess i am just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes" she replied then dipper held out his hands "awkward sibling hug" she answered "awkward sibling hug" they hugged and then said "pat pat". we walked into the shack and when Stan saw us he yelled "eeew did you guys get hit by a bus " i walked up and said "no but we got attack and i got my head slammed into the shack and have a knot bigger than your brain" and as we walked off he said "ooooow what do you know i over stocked the shack so how about you take something on the house" me and dipper looked at each other "so whats the catch"he asked "the catch is do it before i change my mind" he answered so i walked up to weapons i found a stuff cutting laser with a mystery shack gravity falls Oregon charm dipper found a nice blue and white hat with a pine tree and mabel got a"GRAPPLING HOOK" she yelled out "don't you want a doll or something" "grappling hook she yelled as she knocked over a sleeping bag shelf . that night i was in a sleeping bag in the floor reading and dipper was in his bed reading and mabel was grabbing stuff the dipper turned and said "hey mabel can you get the light" she turned and shot the light and it flew out the window"GRAPPLING HOOK" she yelled we all started laughing "ok night" i said " night " they said at the same time and i closed my eyes and drifted off . 


	6. start of the gobblewonker

DIPPER at the breakfast table me and mabel were gonna have a syrup race "now danielle remember just because mabel is your best friend doesn't mean she can cheat " she looked at me "i have two best friends you and mabel i have no favs " i looked at her .mabel held up her syrup "are you ready" she asked "i am always ready" i answered we turned them upside down and a drop formed it was almost out when mabel said "I WIN" she started coughing then i looked in the paper and saw a ad. i was a monster doing a piece sign and you can see the zipper . "see i did it very honest" danielle said " hey check this out " i showed then then mabel said "a human sized hamster ball heeeeeeeey i am human sized" no this i showed the monster "we see stranger stuff than this every day hey did we get a picture of those gnomes ""no but we did get this beard hair" mabel said "why did you keep that "i said "idk" she replied danielle laughed " you can take a pic of where my head smashed into the shack " i laughed . Stan walked up and said "do you know what today is " "happy anniversary "i said "happy birthday" mabel yelled . no he hit my hat with his news paper "its family bonding day decided to take off of work and do one of those" he sniffed the milk and said "bonding activities" i looked up "is this gonna be any thing like our last bonding activity" we made fake money and got put in jail . mabel shivered "the county jail was so cold" danielle just said "i have a feeling i will be going back" we all laughed . "any ways who wants to put on blind folds and get into my car" Stan said we all screamed "MEEE" then me and danielle at the same time said "wait what" IN THE CAR "blindfolds never lead no any thing good" i said mabel felt around saying "i feel like all my other senses are heightened "then she whispered "i can see with my fingers" danielle yelled "I FEEL LIKE I AM FALLING OF A CLIFF" "MEEEEE TO" i yelled we laughed then we all bounced back "gruncle stan are you wearing a blind fold " i asked "no but with these cataracts i might as well be it that a wood pecker no just the end of the road" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"we all screamed TWO MINUETS LATER "WHERE HERE" Stan yelled we all climbed out of the car as soon both my feet touched the ground i fell flat on my butt . "dude are you ok" danielle laughed as she said she was leaned against the car . "i am fine just dizzy" she smiled i looked at her and noticed she has a pretty smile . "IT FISHING SEASON " Stan yelled mabel looked up "fishing ?" "what are you planning old man" i said danielle giggled . "i never had fishing buddy's the guys from the lodge wont go they don't like or trust me " he used his fingers Sarcastically when he said like or trust . "i think he actually wants to go fishing with us" mabel said in shock . "and pulse BAM pines family fishing hats " he put hats on all three of us mine said dippy on it "its hand stitching " he said to us about that time the L on marbles fell off . "i know what will cheer you sad sakes up i got the joke book " he held up the uncles joke book "NOOOO THEIR HAS TO BE A WAY OUT OF THIS" i yelled . 


	7. CAMERAS

DANIELLE "I SEEN IT I DUN SEEN IT AGAIN COME LOOK BEFORE IT SCRABBDOODLES AWAY" this super old prospector yelled as he ran by . hit knocked over a table covered with fish and a rack with the poles and slapped a sandwich out of a old fisherman's hand he sat there shocked . he danced "awwwww he is doing a happy jig " mabel said he ran up and grabbed her shoulders "NOO ITS A JIG OF GRAVE DANGER" i pushed him back a Little . then a man ran out with a squirt bottle and yelled "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY CUSTOMERS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING DAD" he squirted him "BUT I HAVE PROOF THIS TIME" he yelped . he led the anxious crowd to the doc a boat was smashed in half "THE GOBBLEWONKER WHAT DONE DID IT THEN HE SCRABBDOODLED TO SCUTTLEBUTT ISLAND " he screamed then shook his son "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME" the cops looked at each other "hey doolie we got our selfs a crazy old man" every one laughed except the pines well and me i think of my self as a pines. "awwww donkey spittle " he said as he walked off he kept mumbling . "well that happened "Stan said "now lets get going" he yelled . "mabel danielle did you hear what he just said " dipper said mabel crossed her eyes and in her best country voice yelled "AWWWW DONKEY SPITTLE" then we all started laughing . "guys if we can get a picture we can win the contest imagine what you could do with 320" he yelled i backed up "no payment for me" . "ok ? "imagine what you could do with 500 dollars " mabel looked away with her eyes big "mabel ? mabel ?" dipper said snapping she came to reality "dipper i am 100 percent on bored with this "she said he looked at me " you know what ever y'all go on it is no question i always will come" he smiled and walked up to Stan "grunkle Stan change of plans we are going to scuttlebutt island and we are gonna find that gobblewonker " he ran over to me and mabel and we all chanted "MONSTER HUNT MONSTER HUNT MONSTER HUNT" then soos drove up in his boat . "hey did i hear you dudes talking about a monster hunt you dudes you can totally use my boat for your monster hunt " ."alright alright lets think this through you to can go on an epic monster finding adventure" he used finger quotes when he said epic monster hunt ."or you can go fishing with your grunkle Stan and learn how to skewer worms for 10 hours " we looked at stan then at soos then we smiled at each other and jumped into soos's boat and we drove off . "hoist the anchor " dipper yelled and soos pulled a cinderblock with a chain attached to it."raise the flag"dipper yelled and Mabel picked up a beach towel with a sun with sunglasses on it up and put it on the flag pole and then she raised it up . "were gonna find that gobblewonker" mable yelled "were gonna win that photo contest"dipper yelled then soos out of nowhere said "do any of you dudes have any sunscreen" every one looked at me . i was known for keeping sunscreen in my purse."sorry i left my purse at the shack " dipper smiled and put his fist in the air and yelled "were gonna g get sunscreen" we turned around and took off . AFTER GETTING SUNSCREEN dipper paced around and then said "alright if we want to win this contest we need to do it right think what is the biggest problem with most monster hunts " soos spoke up "the side character usually dies in the first half "his eyes quickly widened in fear "am i a side character do they usually think about this kind of stuff " i walked up and patted him on the back . "your fine soos your a good side character " he smiled then i looked at dipper and he continued "the main problem is "he hesitated "lets say we see big foot soos be big foot" soos walked and then posed "oooh wow theres big foot" he said in a fake voice and held up his camera "ooooh no I'm out of film do you see what I'm doing here"we all nodded in agreement "that is why i bought 17 cameras so we wont miss it i have one in my vest and one under my hat" dipper said proudly he held up his camera and said "alright lets check them 3 2 1" they all flashed but soos had his backwards "ooooh dude"he yelled and he accidentally threw his camera in the water "its ok we still have 16 see thats why we have extras "a seagull flew by "aaaaa bird" mabel screeched as she threw a cameras " soos said "DONT" dipper replied soos pointed and said "dude i just threw 2 away " dippers eye twitched at least we still have 13 cameras he slamed his fist down and we heard something crack "12 we have 12 cameras"he said . then mable walked over to the side and said "so whats the plan throw more cameras" "NO i repeat do not throw any more cameras" dipper said . 


	8. LAND

DIPPER "ok soos you steer mabel you be look out and danielle you be my right hand chick and ill be captain " i said as mabel ran up "why do you get to be captain what about mabel MABLE MABLE MABLE" she chanted . "mabel your look out" i said then she pouted and said "well what about co captain" she begged "no mabel" i said she walked up to the edge and said "oops" as she threw another camera "fine co captain " i yelled then soos walked up and said "hey dudes can i be associate co captain" mabel looked at me and said "as co captain i grant the request " "well as first captain our goal is to lure the beast out using the fish food we bought". soos picked one up "permission to taste this" i looked at mabel and said "granted" then mabel jumped up and said "permission co granted" then soos said "permission associate co granted" . danielle said "eat just it dude" he licked it and started coughing "dudes i did not know what i expected that to taste like"soos said we all started laughing . 20 MINUETS LATER i noticed danielle sitting in a chair she rested her arm on the side and she was looking into the water i walked over "are u ok" she screamed and then blushed "hey dipper" she said while blushing . she had her journal in her hand and in the sun it was glittery her eyes glittered too . the sun was up in the sky and it was shining bright . i pulled up a chair and me and her started talking about paranormal stuff she looked up and she whispered "wow" i turned and scuttlebutt island was covered in fog "good thing i have a lantern" i said she giggled and said "i admire how your are always prepared for any thing " i blushed . all the sudden the fog hit and i could not see her then i reached down for my lantern but it wasn't there the i saw a light i looked up and danielle handed me my lantern i looked up at her "thank you "i said "any time" she replied and smiled . danielle walked over to the front and i walked up to her and to the middle front of the boat i held the lantern out so that it would light danielle pulled a chair up near me . a pelican flew up to mabel so she reached out and said "hey guys check this out " she grabbed the pelicans chin and said "how is it going" then in a crazy deep voice said "it is going awesome" then she made it sing danielle was laughing "mabel leave that thing alone " i said and danielle stopped laughing . "aaaaw i don't mind none "she said in the pelican voice then grabbed Danielle's glass of water and said "hey i am drinking water" then she was drinking it while making the pelican talk then she choked and started coughing . "mabel aren't you Suppose to be lookout " i said and mabel yelled lookout as she threw a ball at me i made this whimper laugh noise . "but seriously i am on it" she said then we hit land "see i am a lookout genius" mabel said .danielle stood up on perfect timing it was cool i fell on the ground and i felt someone grab my arm and help me up . i looked up and it was danielle "are you ok " she asked as she handed my lantern to me "i am fine" i said . just then mabel yelled "GIANT HAMSTER BALL HERE I COME" she jumped out of the boat and so did me and danielle . danielle turned "soos are u sure its safe" she said i was so glad someone was as terrified as i was . i could not help but notice that danielle was a lot like me she had a her journal and was reading it i was doing the same and we like the same things it was cool . as we walked we passed a sign that said scuttlebutt island beware soos walked up and said "dudes check this out" he covered the scuttle part up and said "butt island" mabel laughed and said "soos you rapscallion"then she looked up and saw me she walked up "why aren't you laughing are you scared ?" she asked "what no" i replied "yes you are " she teased i tried to talk she would poke my nose and make a spitting sound . every one jumped when we heard a deep growling noise it was loud to "soos was that your stomach " mabel asked soos just looked at her "no dude my stomach makes whale noised " mabel walked up and put her head on soos's belly and said "wow so majestic" i turned to danielle "are you ok you have not been talking much" she looked at me "yeah I'm fine just studying what we could be up against" . just then a raccoon ran up and grabbed my lantern "nooo the lantern now i cant see " then soos walked up and said "dudes maybe this ... maybe this isn't worth it ""not worth it guys imagine what would happen if we got that picture" me and mabel went into daydream mode . when we got done i yelled "IM IN"and mabel yelled "ME TO" we ran off "I AM COMING DUDES" soos yelled after us . 


	9. The chase is on

DANIELLE i looked up when soos screamed i ran up beside dipper .i then kept reading it was the only thing keeping me from staring at dipper so i just kept reading . as i was reading i saw this page full of activation for a super weapon it was creepy . then soos started beat boxing and mabel started singing i put the book in my back pack . "my name is mabel it rhymes with table it also rhymes with glable it also rhymes with shmable " she sang then soos looked up "dude we should be righting this stuff down" . i started laughing hard and i hate my laughs i then covered my mouth and tried to stop so i pulled out my journal again . i got to the end of my journal so i put it back into my back pack . we were just walking then we heard that creepy sound again so dipper stuck his arm out and stopped ."guys did you hear something ?"he said in a very scared voice . then we saw birds fly from a part in the forrest "this is it "dipper said then him and mabel started play punching each other and whispering i looked at soos and he nodded . and i pulled out my 10 knives and pulled out my stuff cutting laser then of course i put then back up soos grabbed a pointed log and we walked after them . we finally caught up all the sudden soos gasped and put both his arms out we all looked ahead and saw what looked like a monster we all ducked behind a log "every one get your cameras ready" dipper whispered i heard clicking . "ready GO" he yelled then we all jumped out and flashes went off every where . 'AAAAAAAAAAAA" soos screamed he had his camera backwards we ran up and it was a big messy jumble of wood and beavers . "but what was that noise the monster noise" dipper said we all looked around and we saw a beaver with a chain saw "sweet a beaver with a chainsaw" "what the crap ? that beaver is gonna die" i said soos was taking pics of the beavers it was sad . dipper looked down "maybe that old man was crazy after all" "he did use the word scrabdoodle "mabel added i felt so bad for them . "what are we gonna say to grunkle Stan we ditched him over nothing " dipper said then he sighed just then the ground shook he looked up "did you guys hear that" he said and about that time he fell in the water "DIPPER" i screamed me and mabel and soos helped him out just in time a tail that could crush us in a second almost hit him . "this is it come on guys" he turned and about that time the gobblewonker was right behind him . we were all frozen in fear "dipper" i squeaked it was to quiet he rolled his eyes "whats wrong with you guys its not that hard alright all you have to do is point and shoot" he turned and then he saw the monster he looked up and dropped his camera . i grabbed his arm and pulled him then he started running the gobblewonker came on the land and knocked a tree down and mabel was under it . dipper ran over and knocked her out of the way they both had to roll to avoid face planting the dirt . i ran up beside dipper and yelled "RUN HE IS CATCHING UP" i sped up and then i saw the boat . when i got closer i jumped on the boat and i helped mabel and dipper . as soon as soos jumped on the boat moved in the water but the gobblewonker followed . "Hit the gas grandma" i yelled at soos he grabbed the wheel . "Ok this is it"dipper said as he lifted a camera "cracked lens soos get a picture " he turned and saw soos throwing a big handful at the gobblewonker "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" dipper yelled "dude it's ok i have one more" soos said as he tossed it to him and it hit the boat and shattered . The gobblewonker hit the water and made a wave so big it knocked me out of the boat . "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP" i yelled and I was hanging off the side of the boat with one hand . When i finally got my other hand up there it was easier to pull myself up but then dipper and mabel both helped me . "Dude are u ok" soos yelled "all good"i said back but really I was gonna puke I was so scared . 


	10. you ?

DIPPER "GO GO GO !" I yelled As we hit a bump we all fell . Every one jumped back up soos grabbed the wheel and turned a sharp corner Danielle fell and slid the the edge and her foot went through . "HELP" she screamed "THE WOOD IS VERY WEAK"she screamed I ran and pulled her up . "Thanks" she said "any time"i replied the soos made another sharp turn and we headed straight for the messy wood with the beavers ."SOOS DO NOT KILL THOSE BEAVERS" Danielle screamed i have to admit i admired her love for adventure and animals . We hit the wood "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Danielle screamed then it started almost raining beavers . "Danielle you have to at least throw them off the boat or they will destroy it "i yelled then one bit down on my arm "ok I did not want to hurt them cause they were innocent but they started hurting y'all THEY ARE NO LONGER INNOCENT" she yelled as the threw a beaver at the gobblewonker . We finally got the boat free of beavers and we were headed straight for a water fall i flipped through my journal "go into the falls their might be a cave" i yelled " might be ?" Mabel shrieked . As we got closer mabel and soos covered their eyes and Danielle grabbed on to me and i covered my eyes with my journal . We went through the water and into a cave . We all landed and Danielle just laid there i looked at her "are u ok" i said she looked at me "i threw animals and i almost died i am a messed up child" then she jumped up and turned . The gobblwonker came in the cave we all huddled together and closed our eyes . After a couple seconds i opened my eyes and said "hey he's stuck" we all started cheering and I ran up a walk way that went almost to the top of the cave . I reached into my jacket "no NO" i said then mabel lifted my hat "boop" she said as she handed me my hat camera . i took like 50 pics "did you get a good one" mabel asked i turned "THEIR ALL GOOD ONES" i cheered . we all cheered then all the sudden a rock hit it in the head . it started sparking and it fell "what the crap" danielle said "what the..." i said . i walked up to the edge and i stepped on to the fin and i knocked on it it was made of metal . i climbed onto it i heard a noise so i looked beside me and my right hand chick was right beside me . "don't worry bro i got your back" she said i smiled then she pointed to a door on the top "guys come check this out"i yelled . danielle helped mabel up "thanks bestie" she said "no problem bestie" danielle said back . i am so glad mabel has a best friend especilly someone like danielle . i quickly said wait do you have a crush on her in my head then i shook that thought we are just best friends . then when everyone was there i opened the door and a huge cloud of smoke rose up . we all started coughing then we saw the old prospector at the wheel "AWWWW BANGO POLISH " he yelled "you... wait... why" i yelled . 


	11. The real lake monsters

DANIELLE i walked over to the end of the gobblewonker there was a sign that said controll room down . I could swim under and destroy it i jumped into the water and i swam to the control panel i opened it and it was a secret room full of lights . it was a air bubble so i jumped up and pulled myself into the room . i looked up and it was all lights and buttons .i looked over and there was a button that said system shut down i ran over and pushed it . the lights shut off and i turned and the door had shut it was pitch black . i stuck my hand into my water proof back pack and pulled out my phone and something cold touched my feet i looked down with my phone flash light and the room was flooding . i panicked and by the time i was done it was up to my knees i stuffed every thing back into my back pack good thing i chose water proof .i tried to scream but i was out of breath i grabbed my stuff cutting laser and i made a hole in the bottom i then stuffed int back in my back pack before water could get to it i zipped up every thing and dove . and when i came up i gasped for air and i caught my breath .i jumped on the fin and i climbed to the top where i saw the prospector showing them a video . i was dripping and i sat beside dipper he turned . "wow what happened to you " i looked at him "lucky for you i just killed the gobblewonker" he smiled . then we pulled the boat out of the cave and it was about to sink . we rode up to Stan's boat as soon as he saw us he said "kids i thought you were off playing spin the bottle with soos" . "We spent all day looking for a dinosaur but then we realized the only dinosaur we want is you"mabel said in her most innocent voice . "save your sympathy" he replied as he turned his head i looked at dipper and nodded and he and mabel nodded back ."so there's no room for 4 more " dipper asked as we put on our hats Stan looked at us "have you ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed" he said dipper said " 5 bucks says you can't " "5 bucks says you can't do it with me singing at the top of my lungs " mabel added "i like those odds" Stan said . Dipper leaned back and we hit a bump "what was that" he asked "i don't know" mabel replied . I smiled but i knew the old guy got the inspiration from somewhere . That was too detailed almost like a copy of a real monster . I shook the thought from my head and laid my head back to look at the sky . 


	12. wax?

DIPPER Me mable and Danielle sat in front of the couch watching ducktective "that duck is a genius " mabel said I replied "it's easier to find clues when your that close to the ground"."you saying you could out wit ducktective "mabel said " mabel I have very keen powers of observation just by smelling your breath i can tell you have been eating ...a whole tube of tooth paste" i told mabel "it was so sparkly " mabel said in shame . "Yeah dipper and me are natural born detectives he is the brains and I am the sidekick " Danielle said trying to be funny but she had a point . I smiled she thought I was that good . "And mabel all that florid can hurt your brain" Danielle said Then she looked confused and said "who's eating popcorn" she turned and saw me and started laughing . just then soos ran in "dudes i found a secret room and it crazy bonkers creepy" he whispered we all jumped up and ran after him . "I was sweeping and I found this doorknob " he said as he opened the door "wow it's like a wax museum " i said "their so life like well except for that one" i added . It looked like Stan then he waved "hey kids" me Danielle and mabel shrieked and grabbed each other and ran out . Mabel and Danielle laughed at me and told me i shrieked like a little girl then Danielle said "hey i shriek like a baby girl too" i smiled. Stan walked out "come on i will give you a tour" he said i didn't know what he had planned but I was scared . We walked through and he told us about them and we walked over to a window Stan pointed and said"and this is my favorite wax Abraham ... Noooo wax john walks booth I'm looking in your direction " . the wax Abraham was melted from sudden sun exposure . He bent down and touched the wax "how do you fix a wax figure " mabel looked at him and smiled . "Don't worry Stan i can fix this" she said he just looked at her weird "you really think you can fix one of these puppies". "I am a arts and crafts master why do you think i always have this glue gun stuck to my arm" she said "because for once it wasn't mine"Danielle replied . I laughed then mabel brought in a bucket and collected the wax and skipped out . Danielle picked up the stand and said "this is so cool creepy but cool " "yeah it's cool but something doesn't feel right " she nodded and looked around then mabel yelled "DANIELLE I NEED YOU" she ran out . I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink and when I walked out mabel jumped in front of me i screamed and dropped my drink . "How's my sketch it's half fairy princess and half horse fairy princess " she said Danielle was sketching to she had Stan doing a pose "maybe you need to do something from real life"i told her . Her eyes lit up and she scribbled something and said "like a waffle with big arms" i rolled my eyes . Then Stan walked up has any one seen my pants he did a pose mabel looked up and said "oh muse you work in mysterious ways" Stan looked at me "why is you sister talking to the ceiling " he asked me i looked at him and said " i don't know " and mabel got to work . Danielle walked out side and I followed she sat there sketching i sat beside her and said "that's cool" it was a pic of the forrest she screamed and said"oh sorry " i smiled at her and she smiled back. Then mabel yelled again " DANIElLLE" she jumped up and ran inside i sat there then a strong wind almost knocked my hat off so i went inside . Mabel had been working and she was half way done Danielle was helping she had been carving the hand . I walked up and so far it was really coming along . 


	13. awwwwwww

DANIELLE "annnnnd DONE"mabel yelled i backed up beside dipper "it needs more glitter" mabel said as soos handed her a bucket of glitter and she dumped it out on the wax figures head . Stan walked up and said "i found my pants but now I'm missing..."he looked up and fell back "what do you think"mabel asked "i think the wax museum is back in business" he replied and mabel started cheering . dipper looked at me "it looks really good" he told me "thanks at first i thought i was gonna mess it up but it turned out really well"i replied . AT GRAND RE-OPENING dipper and Wendy and me were at the tickets and it was like i wasn't there Wendy and dipper talked about how Stan bribed them and dipper stared at her . Wendy is cool and fun to hang out with but for some reason i just didn't really like her i was a little jealous i guess . i heard a voice over the speakers every one looked at the stage so i ran into the shack and i ran into our room and got my phone but then i heard screaming . i ran and i got to the admissions table and saw a chair flying towards mabel so i ran and jumped at her and knocked her out of the way the chair hit me in the waist "wow whoever threw that has some strength" i said as i looked at my black bruise . mabel helped me off the stage she walked up to dipped i looked down to notice i was also bleeding a small place of my shirt had blood on it . dipper looked at me "oh my gosh i saw what happened are you ok " he asked me "i am fine just hurt " i replied . "that went well "mabel said i looked at her "you almost got knocked out by a chair i have a injury and now we have to replace chairs and clean " i yelled i took a deep breath and i felt a sharp pain in my side . "oooooow"i yelled and i grabbed my waist dipper came and put his arm around me and so did mabel i looked at them "this should be gone by tomorrow "i said they nodded and told me everything that happened "hey mabel want to stay outside " she smiled "yes" she screamed then dipper let go and walked after Wendy . "i still love dipper" i told her she smiled "i know but he loves Wendy if you want him you have to show him you care " she sounded worried "i think i can work up the nerve to flirt" i told her she smiled then Stan yelled "TIME FOR BED" mabel looked at me "you coming ?" she asked me "you go ahead" she smiled and skipped inside . it was a few minuets later that i came inside to brush my teeth and as i got to the bathroom i hid then i counted to three then jumped out they both screamed and then laughed my waist did not hurt at all ."hey want to have a tooth brush race"mabel asked "sure"me and dipper said at the same time . just then we heard Stan scream "no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"me and dipper and mabel ran downstairs . and we saw Stan he looked at us "kids wax stan has been ...MURDERED " we gasped and looked down and sure enough their was wax Stan in the floor with no head . mabel ran over and said "my expert hand crafting besmirched besmirched " a tear ran down her cheek and i fueled my hate fire dipper put his hand on her shoulder and said "what jerk would do this" i walked up and yelled "i don't know but when i find this punk i am going to pound their face into dust " everyone looked at me . "anger issues much" Stan whispered then i called the cops . WHEN THE COPS ARRIVED "What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?"durland said in his usual country annoying voice the sheriff looked at us "lets face it this case is unsolvable " we all gasped "take that back blubs " Stan yelled in his face . "You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want" dipper said "yeah let the boy help he has a brain up in his head"Stan said then mabel added "yeah he found out who was eating all our tin cans" then dipper said "all signs pointed to the goat" i loved it when he acted cool . "oooh city boy wants to solve a mystery on his fancy computer phone how adorable "blubs said anger swelled inside it came out when durland yelled "CITY BOY CITY BOY" and when i saw the sad look on his face i ran up and kicked both of them in the shins "listen up get out before i get really mad " they ran out of the door. "ok mabel we are going to solve this mystery then they will see who's adorable" dipper said then dipper sneezed and then mabel said "awwww you sneeze like a kitten " he looked at her "I DO NOT" THE NEXT DAY "wax Stan has lost his head and its our job to find it "dipper said me and mabel took pics of the crime scene the mabel said "gasp it could have been us" dipper replied "you never know what could happen here and it could be weeks even months before we find our first clue"i looked at him and i yelled "HEY I FOUND A CLUE" dipper and mabel ran over to me and we saw footprints "footprints in the shag carpet and they lead to..." we gasped at our discovery because behind that couch was ... 


	14. We know

DIPPER AXE we all stepped back "we need to take this to soos"i said and danielle stepped back and fell into the stairs leading up to the kitchen so like 5 steps . i ran over and helped her up . "no falling "i told her she blushed and said "so what about soos" she said then i said "oooh yeah" and we ran into the kitchen .we walked up to soos "what do you think this is ?" i asked "my opinion this is an axe " he relied then mabel said "the lumber jack " i looked at her and soos said "ooh you mean manly dan yeah he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint ""then thats where we are going " danielle said trying to be cool it worked . "wow this is great you guys are the mystery crew " me and danielle said "don't call us that "at the same time . we ran out side and Stan was dragging a coffin out of his car "kids come help me with this coffin i am planning a memorial for wax Stan something small but classy " he said then i said "no time we a big break in the case ""BREAK IN THE CASE " mabel yelled then i continued "we are going to investigate the murderer right now " i finished "look we have an axe ree ree ree" mabel said as she played with the axe Stan scratched his head and said "this sounds like something a responsible parent would not want you doing ... good thing I'm a grunkle AVENGE ME KIDS AVENGE ME " he yelled as we ran off . "Is this the place" i asked mabel she nodded me Danielle and mabel walked up to the door as a miner walked off "id's "he asked us and me and Danielle and mabel held up our id's mine was sir dipping sauce the 41 year old mabel was lady mableton the 25 year old and Danielle was mis danielleton cake the 41 year old . He moved and we walked in me and Danielle gasped i covered her mouth and she covered mine so we would not scream . All the guys were punching each other and playing rough games . A guy was laying on the ground mabel stepped over him "he's just resting" she said "just try to blend in" i told her "you got it dipping sauce" she said as she sat down . Me and danielle walked up to dan "manly dan where were you last night" i asked . "I was punching the clock" he yelled "you were at work " i asked . "No I was punching that clock" he yelled again i turned and saw the jacked up clock i scratched my head " the time of the murder so i guess you have never seen this before" i held up the axe . "Listed little girl" he yelled but Danielle interrupted " hey he is a boy i am a girl learn your genders"i also admired her bravery . he rolled his eyes and yelled "i wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe it's left handed I'm right handed the manly hand " . I ran up to mabel and said "mabel big break in the case" and we ran to the shack . Danielle tripped and fell I helped her up she blushed and put her head down i turned to mabel "ok the axe was left handed so all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we have our murderer " i wrote a list and we headed out to town we waved at old man mcguket and he was right handed we went to free pizzas door dresed like a mail man and he was right handed . LATER i took one more look and one person was left i said to mabel "thats it" she nodded and said "it's so obvious" we ran to the shack again . Danielle held the door open and we dashed in there and called the cops . LATER We all stood at Toby determineds office and I said "ready " and sheriff bulbs said "you kids better be right or you'll never hear the end of it" i just rolled my eyes "the evidence is irrefutable " mabel snorted "so irrefutable "we counted down .3.2.1 ... 


	15. The clue

DANIELLE We ran into Toby's office and the cops yelled "this is a raid" Toby looked around "what is this some kind of raid" Toby fell out of his chair and face slammed the floor ." Toby determined you are under arrest for the murder of wax Stan " dipper said . He got up and dusted him self off and he said "i don't understand" dipper replied "well let me explain" . "You thought the re opening would be the story that saved your failing newspaper but when the show was a flop you decided to go and make your own head line but all the signs pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed" dipper said and mabel held up a news paper and said "Toby determined your yesterday's news" mabel added then crumpled up his news paper and threw it behind her . He stepped towards us and he said "well your little knees but be sore from jumping to conclusions " he did a victory dance because of his joke and he added "i had nothing to do with that murder " . I looked at him and asked "then where were you last night punk" he gulped and said ok here is the security camera footage . It was him making out with a card bored cut out of a female reporter . I covered my eyes and the cop said "well Toby it looks like your off the hook you freak of nature " "yaaaaaaaaay" Toby said and dipper panicked and said "wait it had to be him check the axe for prints" they pulled out powder and a brush and dusted it ."no prints" said the cop we all gasped "no prints ?" I said and durland said "i have a new head line how about city kids waste every one time" mabel and dipper looked down and I said "listen up jerks we know our facts ok so if i were you i would quit laughing and start walking NOW !" They backed up to the door . Dipper said "wow ton wonder her and Stan get along she scares cops and other people" i turned and I said "precisely" he smiled . They ran out of the door and we walked back to the shack it was 12:00 and the funeral had to start soon . AT THE FUNERAL me dipper mabel and soos sat in the front with all the wax people behind us . Stan was saying "thanks for coming kids soos lifeless wax figures i know people might say its wrong for a guy to love a wax copy of himself" soos stood up and yelled "their wrong" Stan looked at him and said "cool it soos " then he turned to the casket and said "wax Stan i hope your picking pockets in wax heaven I'm sorry i have glitter in my eye" he ran out of the room and soos ran after him . We walked up to the casket dipper was in the middle and he had his arms around me and mabel . We got up to the casket and he putt both his hands on the casket and he said "those cops were right about me"mabel looked at him and said "dipper we have come to far to give up" dipper sighed and kept talking but I walked up to the casket again and I gasped and said "wax Stan has a hole in his shoe" mabel walked up and said "well yeah that's were their pole thing connect to their stand dealies " dipper gasped and said "guys the Murderers are" and we heard "right behind you" we turned to see 


End file.
